criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eat Your Heart Out
Eat Your Heart Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the second case of the game. It is also the second case set in the Neo Sanctum district of Ashbourne. Plot Chief Connor Murray congratulated the player on their first case before assigning Max and the player on a night shift. During the shift, they get a strange call from someone claiming to be named "Mr. E", who tells them to go to the tailor's shop as a murder occurred there, the two detectives went to the shop to find Taylor Harte's body. Hana proved the victim's throat was slit before the killer removed her heart. The victim's husband, Brandon Harte, was going to celebrate their anniversary once his wife got home and cried upon hearing about her murder. Street hustler Jayce Harris, whom Max heavily despised, claimed to have met the victim at the police station and may have pickpocketed her. A crazy cat lady, Agnes Coyne, while making a variety of cat puns, mentioned that her briefcase of gold was for her cat as they returned it to her. While recapping the events in their patrol car over food, they hear a loud scream come from the darkness. They pinpointed the scream to the nearby cemetery and investigated, only to find out the scream was a stock noise from the Internet used by Mr. E so to lure them to the cemetery. Seb proves that a mentally disturbed orphan named Damien Masterson knew the victim due to his drawings of her being cut to death. When questioned, he does not reveal how he knows Taylor and asks for his drawings back so he can cherish them. A funeral wreath with the victim's name on it, as well makeup belonging to Irish self-employed plumber and Carley McManus was found. She said she was good friends with the victim and put the wreath at the cemetery, claiming to believe that she had died. Jayce threatened the victim's life when she threatened to expose his sneaky ways after catching him pickpocketing, which would've ruined his way of living. Also, the victim exposed the Coyne family for being nearly flat broke, but Agnes said that Taylor wanted the rest of the family's money in gold to stay quiet. Mad at herself for letting the victim take it all, she could have killed Taylor in order to repay her family. Recapping events once again, the Chief is puzzled as he gives a locked chest with an envelope with an "E" stamp on it that arrived earlier. It leads Max to realize that the chest was from the so far helpful Mr. E. The note on the chest read, "Eating your soul out will help you in this case." Max then remembers eating earlier, meaning Mr. E was watching them after all. After opening the chest, a heart was inside but Hana proves the killer took a bite out of the heart due to the missing piece on it. An adoption leaflet on the cemetery grounds shows that the Hartes were planning on adopting Damien, leading Brandon to explain how he was the one who wanted a child unlike his wife. Ultimately, they decided to not adopt Damien, who admitted he felt hurt and that the drawings helped him feel better. Jazz proves Taylor put a restraining order on Carley for getting into a fight with her. Carley claimed that she tried to steal from the victim's register but Carley needed the money to invest in making her business bigger. After collecting a stack of motives and evidence, they finally determined that the mentally disturbed orphan Damien Masterson was guilty of the homicide. Damien then reveals he killed Taylor because he wanted to become a member of a secret satanic cult known as Ecclesia O Fortuna. The initiation involved killing a sworn enemy before cutting their heart out and taking a bite out of it. Since Taylor chose to not adopt Damien due to his mental instability following his parents' deaths, he figured he had nothing else to lose and took a shot at being taken care of by killing Taylor. Judge Khanna sentenced Damien to 3 years in the Ashbourne Psychiatric Hospital, which then at the end, the court would re-evaluate the sentence. Summary Victim *'Taylor Harte' (found with her throat slit and heart cut out) Murder Weapon *'Sacrificial Dagger' Killer *'Damien Masterson' Suspects Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect uses amphetamine *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect uses amphetamine Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer uses amphetamine. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tailor Shop. (Clues: Chocolates, Tape Measure, Victim's Body) * Examine Chocolates. (Result: Romantic Note Handwriting) * Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Brandon Harte) * Inform Brandon Harte that his wife was murdered. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ashbourne Station; Victim identified: Taylor Harte) * Investigate Ashbourne Station. (Prerequisite: Brandon interrogated; Clues: Torn Card, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: Playing Card; New Suspect: Jayce Harris) * Ask Jayce Harris if he met the victim. (Prerequisite: Playing Card restored) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Gold Bars) * Analyze Gold Bars. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Agnes Coyne) * Ask Agnes Coyne what her gold was doing at the train station. (Prerequisite: Gold Bars analyzed) * Examine Tape Measure. (Result: White Particles) * Analyze White Particles. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses amphetamine) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Cemetery. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Pieces of Paper, Funeral Wreath, Bloody Handkerchief) * Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Occult Drawings) * Analyze Occult Drawings. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Damien Masterson; Profile updated: Damien is left-handed) * Question Damien Masterson about his occult drawings of the victim. (Prerequisite: Occult Drawings analyzed; Profile updated: Damien uses amphetamine) * Examine Funeral Wreath. (Result: Powder) * Examine Powder. (Result: Makeup; New Suspect: Carley McManus) * Confront Carley McManus about the funeral wreath she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Makeup identified under microscope) * Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Station Benches) * Investigate Station Benches. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Faded Paper, Trash Can) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Death Threat) * Ask Jayce Harris why he threatened the victim's life. (Prerequisite: Death Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Jayce drinks coffee) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Magazine Cover) * Interrogate Agnes Coyne about the victim leaking her family secret. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover found; Profile updated: Agnes is left-handed, uses amphetamine and drinks coffee) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Examine Locked Chest. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Heart) * Analyze Heart. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) * Investigate Tombstones. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Leaflet, Restraining Order) * Examine Torn Leaflet. (Result: Adoption Leaflet) * Talk to Brandon Harte about the adoption plans. (Prerequisite: Adoption Leaflet restored; Profile updated: Brandon is left-handed and uses amphetamine) * Speak to Damien Masterson about the adoption. (Prerequisite: Brandon interrogated; Profiles updated: Damien and Brandon drink coffee) * Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Case ID Number) * Analyze Case ID Number. (09:00:00) * Question Carley McManus about the victim's restraining order against her. (Prerequisite: Case ID Number analyzed; Profile updated: Carley uses amphetamine) * Investigate Tailor's Suits. (All three suspects must be interrogated first; Clue: Cookie Jar) * Examine Cookie Jar. (Result: Bloody Dagger; Murder Weapon registered: Sacrificial Dagger) * Analyze Bloody Dagger. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (2/7). (No stars) Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (2/7) * Question Damien Masterson about the satanic cult. (Available after unlocking Old Sins Cast Long Shadows) * Investigate Cemetery. (Prerequisite: Damien interrogated; Clue: Earth Pile) * Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Blood Vial) * Analyze Blood Vial. (06:00:00) * Talk with Damien about the cult's next victim. (Prerequisite: Blood Vial analyzed; Reward: Prison Uniform, Prison Face) * Investigate Tailor's Shop. (Available after unlocking Old Sins Cast Long Shadows; Clue: Brick Message) * Examine Brick Message. (Result: Clear Substance) * Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Holy Water) * Ask Padre de Nitti why he vandalized the victim's shop. (Prerequisite: Holy Water identified under microscope; Reward: 2,000 Coins) * Bring Jayce Harris in for questioning. (All tasks before must be completed first) * Investigate Ashbourne Station. (Prerequisite: Jayce interrogated; Clue: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Coin) * Analyze Coin. (09:00:00) * Grill Padre de Nitti about the gambling coin. (Prerequisite: Coin analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Ashbourne Category:Neo Sanctum